Hana Yori Dango - Gintama Version
by Chibisuke-chunyu
Summary: Gintoki is just an orphan who works at a bakery in order to help his surrogate family. One day he meet Shimura Shinpachi at Edo Daigaku, the best private school of Japan, and save his life. After this moment, Gintoki's life will totally change, for the better and the worst. Pairing Hijikata/Gintoki
1. Chapter 1

Edo Daigaku

Hello everyone, since it's my first fanfiction, please be nice ^^. And I'm French so please excuse my English if I make mistakes.

It was a beautiful day of April, and Gintoki has just finish making a strawberry cake which looks delicious. Working at Katsura's bakery was always one hard labor considering the fact that Katsura-san was really strict, but also generous. When Gintoki said he would like to work in order to help his family at the age of 14, Katsura-san agreed after a long discussion. He was really grateful to the man. He needed the work and Katsura-san was always here to help him. The cake he just finished was one of his creations and he was preparing himself to deliver it.

"Katsura-san, I'm going to deliver the cake now" Gintoki said to his boss and friend.

"Okay, take care" Katsura answered.

And the young man was walking down the road in direction of Edai, the well know school reserved only to the elites of Japan. The name is actually the contraction of Edo and Daigaku, and is one of the best schools in the whole world. She was funded by the head of the Hijikata family, Hijikata Mitsuki, one of the richest women in the world. The school was made for sons and daughters of wealthy families in order for them to have the best education. Gintoki thought that a system of privileges was not really a good idea when you knew how much people die every day because of starvation, war and sickness.

"The world really is unfair" he sighed noticing the school a few meters away. "Well, it's not like I can't change it, I can barely manage to feed everyone at the orphanage."

Gintoki lived in an orphanage directed by a gentle man named Yoshida Shouyou, who everybody called Shouyou-sensei. He was a sword master and the surrogate father of Gintoki who lost his parent when he was 5. He didn't even remember them. They were just a blurred memory. He arrived in front of the school, and start looking for a certain Shimura Shinpachi when he heard a commotion near the school gates.

"Hey, looks like Shinpachi is on the roof. Do you think he is going to jump?" a student said.

"Wouldn't be surprising considering the state in which he was a moment ago. He had blood on his face. Well, that's what you gate after deceiving the F4!" another answered

'F4? What is going on? Well he is apparently on the roof so let's go.' Gintoki thought before taking the stairs to the roof. When he arrived he was surprise to see a student near the edge of the school's roof. 'What is he doing? If he isn't careful, he is going to fall.'

Gintoki cleared his throat, "Hum…Excuse me?" he said and when the young brunet turned his attention to him he continued, "Are you perhaps Shimura Shinpachi-san?"

"Yes it's me. What is it about?" He nodded while looking at the silver head with a strange look on his face clearly saying "What do you think you are doing at a moment like that?".

"Well…Hum…Do you know that you have blood on your face?". Okay, Gintoki was definitely embarrassed, because it was obvious the other young man knew it, considering the fact he was crying, his glasses were broken and his school uniform was torn. What happened to this young man, he looked like he was assault by a gang.

"Yes, I know. But thank you for your concern." He replied. "By the way, who are you?"

Gintoki woke up from his reflecting state. "Ah, yes I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakata Gintoki from Katsura's Bakery. I'm here to deliver the birthday cake you asked for you sister, Shimura Tae-san."

"Ah, thank you. Please bring it to my sister and tell her I'm sorry to be such a pathetic brother but now she won't have to worry about me." The brunet finished while looking at the landscape in front of him and coming closer to the edge.

Gintoki took a step closer to him, sensing something was really bad. 'My God, don't tell me…'

"What do you mean? I can't deliver it for you. You have to give it to your sister, it's an important event, and she wouldn't like a stranger taking place of her brother." Gintoki said as he walked closer to the brunet.

"She doesn't need me. I'm a bother to her, she would be so much better without me around her." He cried back.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true." Gintoki declared as he took another step.

"Who are you to say that? You don't know me, and you don't know her. Stop pretending you know what you are talking about. This school is hell. I can't bare it anymore. I just can't" He snapped back and new tears were forming in his eyes.

"And you think this is the solution? Do you really think this is going to make it better? Do you want your sister to cry at her birthday?"

"I just don't know anymore" Shinpachi finished as he took a final step to the edge and jumped of the roof.

Gintoki ran to him and took his arm as he pulled him towards himself. Soon enough, they were both of them on the roof, both shaking slightly. Gintoki took a deep breath and picked up the cake he put on the floor in order to help the brunet, and gave it to him.

"Tell your sister Happy birthday yourself" he said while looking at the other.

Shinpachi began to cry again and whispered a "thank you". Gintoki took back the stairs and has he was heading to the school gates, he took notice of the people gathered taking pictures at him. Wondering what was happening; he paid them no mind and took off. Tomorrow is a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

Here is the second chapter, don't hesitate to tell me your impressions. I'm currently looking at the Korean version which is _Boys over Flowers_ , and I just prefer it, because: one Jan Di is awesome, when Tsukushi is mostly pathetic, and two because of the trio and the drama is actually funnier. But nobody can replace Matsumoto Jun and Oguri Shun. Also, Gintoki is a little OC, but you have to understand it's because he still have Shouyou-sensei and well with such a strict and sweet father figure, you can't end with a Gintoki like in Gintama. It's also an AU, so the context is different. And a sweet Gintoki is not that bad o((*^▽^*))o

After returning to the bakery, Gintoki told Katsura why he was late, and after hearing the story, his boss sent him home. It was making Gintoki annoyed since he was fine, but he didn't dare to contradict his life saver in some way. Katsura was really helpful and always listened to the silver man. He knew Gintoki needed the money and would have work until dawn if consider necessary. And Gintoki knew it, but he was still annoyed. He was on his way to the orphanage when he noticed a young boy playing in front of it. It was Seita, a young boy with brown hair who was always wearing a green yukata, even outdoors. Gintoki usually wore a blue kimono inside the orphanage, but when he was outside, for example at his work, he always dressed casually with a T-shirt and jeans. But he understood him; nothing was more comfortable than his kimono. Gintoki walked in front of him with a little "hello" and opened the door. The orphanage was not really big but it has a big garden in the back where the children and Shouyou-sensei usually trained at sword practice. He found his father here. Even if they weren't related by blood, they were a true family and it was the most important. Yoshida Shouyou was really recognizable with his long light brown hair and his simple white kimono, sitting under a tree and watching the other students playing with a smile.

"Shouyou-sensei" Gintoki called

The sword master looked at him, "Ah Gintoki, you are coming back early today." He said while patting the ground next to him, indicating the silver head to sit, "Did something happened?"

He looked worried and Gintoki answered hastily "No, nothing happened, just a little problem with a deliver. But it was really unimportant, and Katsura-san just wanted me home early to rest a little."

"I see…Well I'm relieved." He answered with a smile

"I'm actually glad, now I can use the time to take care of the kids and prepare a good dinner"

"Well knowing you, you were mostly annoyed because you couldn't work longer. You are such a workaholic." Shouyou chuckled

"It…it's not true! I just like to spend my time usefully and well…I feel like I should show Katsura-san my gratitude." Gintoki blushed with embarrassment.

"You don't have to, he already knows it, and you know how Katsura is."

"Yeah, I know"

They headed back inside and after an amazing dinner, thanks to Gintoki cooking, and some desserts that Katsura-san gave the silver head known as a sugar-addict, they all went to bed.

It was all over the news when Gintoki wake up, the unknown man saving a student at Edai. He looked at his face on the newspaper and it actually took him 2 minutes to understand what was going on and why was his face on the front-page. Bu the worst was when Shouyou-sensei looked at him and asked for some explanations recalling yesterday discussion and not remembering that. Gintoki blushed, and thought about what answer he could give to his father who didn't look please. But someone beat it to him when a tall man in a suit knocked on the door and Seita opened it with a little excitement. He entered and addressed to them

"I suppose you are Sakata Gintoki" he said while looking at the silver head. "My name is Senzou Hattori, I'm the secretary of Hijikata Mitsuki, head of the Hijikata Corporation. She send me here today to personally giver her thanks to you for saving that schoolboy yesterday, and ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Gintoki asked with suspicion

"She would like you to come to Eida from today on."

Gintoki was shocked. What kind of favor was that? Seriously asking someone to suddenly join a school like that, and Eida to boot. That woman was surely insane, or at least a little disturbed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea. We are not really wealthy as you can see it, and I have to work to manage. " He replied honestly

"We know about your situation of course, the school fee will be taking in charge. You should think about it for a little longer, I'm not in a hurry"

"But, I…" Gintoki began but was interrupted by Shouyou

"Wait Gintoki, can we talk about it?" Gintoki nodded and his father redirected his glance on the man waiting "Can you excuse us for a moment?" The secretary nodded and headed to another room

"Ok, I think I grasp the most important piece of this event. So Gintoki, what do you think about this offer?" The sword master asked

"Sensei, I couldn't possibly go, I need to work, and I can't just leave you. Furthermore, school isn't a place for me and you know it."

"Gintoki, you are mumbling, calm down and take a deep breath. You are already 17, you have to go back to school, I know you wanted to be homeschooled because this is less spent money. But you need to have a life outside work, friends your age. Nobody at the orphanage is near your age, you need to socialize a little."

"That's exactly the problem, nobody is older than me and I need to take care of this place, I don't need to make friends."

"Gintoki, you are just a child, try to understand my way of reasoning. I think you should accept this offer. I can't take care of that place I always did."

"Sensei, you know it's not true, not in your current condition. You are sick and you need proper care. Hearts problems are not something you can just throw away like it's nothing."

The silver head looked worried and Shouyou sighed, because he knew it, but he also knew he was right.

"Gintoki, I'm an adult, I know my limits and I know my responsibilities. It would really please me if you go to that school. You can always take care of me. It doesn't change anything, right?"

"Ok" Gintoki gave up.

He headed to Hattori, and gave him his positive answer. After that the man gave him the school uniform, his student card and a backpack with all the needed books and took off.

Gintoki prepared himself and left to go to school. He could feel that this new experience was going to give him even more problems but it was pleasing his father. And that was the most important.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting with the F4

Here is the third Chapter. Ok, let's be honest, it looks a lot like the Korean version. But it's not plagiarism, I swear, even if I don't think that would be such a problem considering the anime. It's gonna be really different from the drama version, firstly because the characters are different, and secondly, we are talking about Gintama. Enjoy!

Thank you very much for the reviews, Sugar Maniac, Yuki Dango, Sly blue. If you want a character to appear or if you have any suggestion, i will try to take them in consideration. Thank you for following my story.

* * *

After warning Katsura-san about the situation, Gintoki arrived at Edai and began his new life in school. Considering his poor experience with socializing, he didn't think making friend would be possible but he was also here in order to meet new people and get along well with them. 'Yeah fat chance'. Well at least he was trying. He took his program from the secretariat and looked for his class. It was so new to him, so it took him some time to find his new class. And maybe it was also because everybody was looking at him like he was some animal outside his cage. Hell, he felt like an animal outside his cage. So he just walked to his class, sat down at his place and ignored everyone else. Lessons were really fast and for lunchtime he ran to the roof where he knew he would have some peace. You can imagine how disappointed he was when he saw a young man with brown man already here, eating his own bento. But he recognized him; he was the one who almost jump of the roof. Is it destiny or a scheme against him? He approached the boy after a long internal conflict.

"Hey, Shimura-san, how are you doing? Nice to meet you here."

The brunet looked up and saw his face. He could see he recognized him right away, well the contrary would have been surprising, with his silver hair, he didn't look Japanese at all.

"Sakata Gintoki, right? I'm fine, thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of join this school an hour ago… Glad to see you are well."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better since…you know. Why did you…Is it because of what happened yesterday?"

"Well, yeah actually."

"Oh I see. Well I don't know if I should be happy or sorry. I guess I'm both." He said with a sad smile and took notice of the bento in Gintoki's hands. "Come here, let's talk while we are eating."

Gintoki sat next to him with a smile. "Thanks. Anyway, why should you be sorry?"

Shinpachi looked at the silver head strangely for a minute before realizing something. "You don't know anything about that school, do you?" He asked and wasn't surprise when he received a nod. "This school has been found by Hijikata Mitsuki, head of the Hijikata Corporation, first group of Japan. This school is ruled not by the teachers but by a group of four people call the "Flowers Four" or "F4"." He began to explain

"Oh yeah I heard about them, you were also talking about this F4"

"Yeah, they are the rulers of this school. They are sons and heir of the richest families of Japan. The members are: Yato Kamui, his parents have a trading business and are bosses in the Underground. He loves older ladies, Takasugi Shunsuke, the son and heir of the head of a tea ceremony school, a real playboy, Okita Sougo, a calm member and heir of the Okita business, and finally Hijikata Toushiro, the young son of the famous Hijikata Worldwide financial group, the leader of the F4 and an autocrat" Shinpachi explained with a serious air

"Ok I think I understand a little more. And they are the one who were harassing you?"

"Yes. When you receive a red notice, you are condemned." Shinpachi answered with a sad look.

"Well, you are quite the positive guy, Shimura-san."

"Just call me Shinpachi. You should take note of what I'm telling you. Try not to stand out, stay out of problems, don't try to oppose to them and you should be right."

"A real autocracy! Let's change the subject, how was your sister birthday?"

"Great, thanks to you!" he answered with a smile on his face

"Ha, you are finally smiling!" Gintoki exclaimed with a happy face as Shinpachi's became redder and redder. "You should smile more often, you looks better like this."

"Don…Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

"Better be embarrass than sad, don't you think?"

"Yeah sure"

They were both smirking and hurry to finish their bento when someone screamed: "It's the F4!"

They looked at each other and run downstairs until they arrived in the hall when 4 men entered by the door. A man with a smirking face, crazy blue eyes and long red bread, another with short black hair, a bandage on his left eye and a pipe in hand, the third one with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and calm red eyes, and finally the obvious leader of the band, a man with short dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Gintoki had ever seen. Gintoki knew he was gay, but he never really had the time to acknowledge or even think about his preference before and he knew it would only cause him problems. But right now, he didn't care, this man was just the epitome of beautiful. But only a look to all the people gathered and he knew who they were. The F4! Or the troublemakers of Edai. Great! And Gintoki was clearly falling for the leader. Well at least he was honest with his own feelings. He would just have to see the man like the fucking bastard he was inside. They just stood here, everyone gathered around the F4 who were walking inside with a smug look on their face or in Kamui's case, a charming look. A girl was waiting for them, with a cake in her hands, with hopeful eyes. Just looking at them, Gintoki couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but also didn't understand how you could be crazy enough to just give a cake to someone who could make your life a living hell. The Hijikata heir was advancing in front of her, and just looked at her like he was the king of the world, looking down at her, like she was less than the dirt under his shoes. How can a girl have such loving eyes towards a guy who obviously doesn't care about her, Gintoki couldn't even tried to understand. Hijikata stopped in front of her, waiting for her to speak the obvious.

"Hijikata-san, please accept this cake. I have made it myself." She said with a smile

The dark head began to draw his hand near the cake, and took it…to throw it at her face with a smirk. OMG, Are they serious? She began to cry and another girl just rubbed sat in her wound, saying: "Our Hijikata only eat cake from the best pastry chef of Japan. Too bad."

'Can girl only be even meaner towards each other?' Gintoki thought with a sigh.

They all began to laugh hysterically and the girl felled to her knee, tears on her face. What kind people! No but seriously, nobody was even thinking of helping her. Bunch of jerk! Gintoki walked to her and glared at Hijikata with the most distasteful stare he could manage.

"Stop harassing her! You could just have refused her cake if you didn't want it!"

Everyone stopped at that and stared at him like he was crazy. Gintoki went to his knee, took a tissue of his jersey's pocket and held it in front of her.

"I'm just going to clean your face, ok?" He said gently and began to help her after she nodded.

While he was doing what every normal human being should do in this situation, the silence was broke by a laugh. Gintoki turned his head and saw Kamui laughing.

"Hahaha… That is so fun! OMG, you are so interesting! Right Toushi? He exclaimed suddenly

"Shut up Kamui!" he spitted to his friend and then threw a murderous glance at Gintoki, "how dare you speak to me like this, you bastard?"

"I can speak to you every way I want, idiot"

Hijikata seemed surprise and then smiled murderously. "Looks like we got the next red notice, right guys?" The rest of the F4 agreed except for Okita who just sighed. "We will see if you talk back tomorrow."

After that, the F4 went to their room upstairs and everybody followed them. The girl thanked her helper, and Gintoki said it was nothing and began to stand as he was joined by Shimura. They looked at each other and sighed in secret relieve when they were interrupted by 3 women.

"You, how dare you say that to Hijikata-san" the middle one said

"Don't say that Ana-chan, look at him. He is the new commoner"

"You are right Sa-chan, you are really a despicable guy, you shouldn't even be here."

"Calm down, Matako-chan, he will quit tomorrow anyway." They began to laugh, and after that they left.

Gintoki didn't know what to respond to that. He just looked at Shinpachi who had a sad look on his face. Awesome!

"Let's go." The silver head just said.

"That was quite brave of you" they heard a girly voice behind them and turned to the voice to see a beautiful girl with long red hair, wearing a Chinese Kimono, which was simple and also quite elegant and charming. Why she didn't have the uniform, they didn't dare to ask, partially because of her smile, and cheerful face. "My name is Kagura, by the way." She said with a look full of admiration, and stars in her eyes that made Gintoki uncomfortable.

She was looking at Gintoki, waiting for his answer, and he obliged, "Ah thank you Kagura-san. I'm Sakata Gintoki and this is Shimura Shinpachi" he presented them.

"Nice to meet you" She said with a smile, "let's go, the classes are going to begin without us".

Gintoki followed them and couldn't help but think that even in this place, he already made two new friends. He smiled when he arrived in class. Maybe he could survive the school years.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hell Begin

Hey guys! So what's up? I clearly have to apologize for not being active an entire month. I am in vacation in the South, and I have absolutely no Wi-Fi. Well, I obviously found a solution since here I am. So, as an apologize, I will publish 2 chapters today. Be happy ^^! I Know I'm really influence by the Korean drama, but he is so awesome. I want to make something clear. Every student in this fanfiction is between 16 and 18. So when I think about Shinpachi, Kagura and Okita, I think about their versions in the 2nd Gintama's movie, which you have to see if it's not already done. They are so cool in this movie. Thanks to the people who like my story and you can leave me reviews if you want a specific character to appear, I will do my best. ^^

To sugar maniac : Thanks for reviewing. Oboro and Shouyou, hum… Not a bad idea at all. Not a couple I will have thought about, but it has his charm.

To Tsumuki Iroha : Thanks. Yeah, Sakamoto will appear. He is one of my favorite character in Gintama. Even if he is clearly annoying.

Thanks to the others for reviewing and thanks for the people who are currently following my story.

* * *

The next day, when Gintoki arrived in school, he knew something really really bad was going to happen. Well considering yesterday threat, it was not a surprise, but he was still really apprehensive. He just didn't know what was going to happen exactly, and he was on his guard. When he entered the hall, people began to gather around him. Ok, he had to calm down, even if he always had his boken on him since his sensei gave it to him for his first birthday at the orphanage, he couldn't just attack them, there was still a limit.

"One, two…" They all screamed as they began to throw tomatoes and eggs at him. Gintoki held his hands in front of him, but he was soon covered and dirty. How can people throw food like that when children died of starvation? This school was insane. He didn't say anything and just waited for them to finish. Apparently it wasn't a good idea, because they seemed to be annoyed by his attitude and began to beat him. Should he fight back? He didn't know. The choice was made for him when someone tried to take his boken. Bad idea. He just threw that person as far as possible. The guy hit the wall with a loud sound. Oops! Everybody stopped at that. They were glancing at him with scared look, and tried to think what was the most judicious move to make with someone of this strength. He couldn't really blame them.

"Have you finished?" Gintoki asked casually like everything was fine and he just didn't receive a beating.

Nobody answered and he just walked away and headed to his class.

What Gintoki didn't know was that someone was looking at him behind a screen. Hijikata couldn't believe his eyes. He was smirking just a second ago and than that guy just use incommensurable strength on someone and throw him all the way to the hall against the wall.

"Hahaha, I knew that guy would be interesting." Kamui smiled

"Such a strength, really interesting indeed" Takasugi remarked with a happy look.

"Shut up you two! What the fuck is this man?" Hijikata screamed with an enraged face

"At least, he is making it last a little longer. I bet on 5 days. What about you Taka?" Kamui resumed

"A week"

"Whoa, you really have a lot of hope for him."

"Well you can't say he isn't a new entertainment, and a strange one with that."

"Maybe, but the longer one last only 4 days"

Hijikata suddenly groaned and they turned to him, "Stop betting on this fucker, I'm gonna make sure he will be out of school in 3 days."

"Ok, try your best" Kamui encouraged with a smile.

"Wait for me, Sakata Gintoki, you are definitely going to suffer before you leave. I want you to beg me for forgiveness!" Hijikata snarled.

"Wait Gintoki!" two voices screamed at the same time.

Gintoki turned around and saw his two new friends, "Guys, you shouldn't be near me for the next few days."

"What are you talking about, if we do this, we do it together, right Kagura-san?"

"Hum, exactly!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. But try your best to be invisible. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you because of me."

The two others smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to classes!"

Gintoki needed a pause from all that agitation, so he just walked in the garden in front of the school, relaxing a little until he heard a melody. It was a violin, he was sure of it. He followed the sound and found the origin. He couldn't help but stare, amazed at the beautiful sight in front of him. It was Okita Sougo, playing. It was just endearing. The song finished too soon for Gintoki, and he couldn't help but want to listen to more, so he tried to approach him discreetly but was apparently found out.

"What are you doing here?" Okita asked, his eyes turning to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Gintoki was feeling rather embarrassed and self conscious, "It was really beautiful" he tried to praise with a blush.

"Is that so? I think something was missing." Okita said, lost in thought

"Not at all, it was amazing, I never listen to someone playing Tristesse without a piano to accompany"

Okita suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him, surprised, "Do you like this composition?"

"Of course, who doesn't like Chopin?"

"Well, some people find classical music old fashioned."

"It's their lost." Gintoki sighed, "But classic music would never be truly old fashioned, because she is the source of every other music"

Okita smiled, "You're right"

After this conversation, Gintoki felt strangely light-headed and couldn't stop his heart from beating too fast.

Gintoki really tried to make through the day without responding to any of their provocations. But they were seriously acting like middle scholars. He found his books ruined in the bin, his desk was covered with threats, and he received a bucket of water on the head in the toilets. Well, they weren't really original, but he was still really annoyed. He couldn't just go back at the orphanage and try to explain to Shouyou-sensei what happened today. Great! Well at least he wasn't really bashed up, so it was generally ok. But this school had serious problems. And they were surprised that people were manifesting against a system of privilege. If that was the result, he wasn't astonished.

His jersey was still covered in different substances and dirty so he tried to wash it in the toilets. The result wasn't perfect, but he wasn't smelling and dirty anymore. He was going to join his friends to the school gate. And something was different, Gintoki was…excited? Yeah, it was well describing the state he was in. He saw them and brightened up.

"Hey guys!" The silver head called cheerfully

"Gintoki!" They exclaimed

He ran to them with a content face, he was definitely feeling a lot better now. He was thankful to them for sticking at his side even when all the others students hated him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. Let's go eat an ice cream!" Kagura suggested.

"Yeah, good idea" Shinpachi followed

"Hum, ok, can I come with you?" Gintoki asked timidly

They watched him strangely. "Yeah of course silly one, we are doing it for you too. Having some sugar after all this stress will help you." She stated, beaming at him. This girl was really to cheerful considering the situation, but it was still refreshing.

"Well, I can't really buy an ice cream, you know"

"And why is that?" She wouldn't even try to understand. Gintoki sighed

"I didn't think about bringing money."

They seem to realize it finally. But Shinpachi just gave him a smile. "We will buy it for you. Don't worry."

"I really don't want for you to feel obligated"

"It's not that. You are our friend, so of course you should eat ice cream with us" Kagura declared like it was a new law

"Ok" Gintoki gave up, feeling secretly happy.

They bought their ice creams and were walking while eating them, until Kagura made a joke that caused Shinpachi and Gintoki to run after her. As she was escaping them, she collided with a body, and she felled. She looked up to see who was in front of her and gasped when she saw no other one that Hijikata Toushiro. The two men stopped with her and while Shinpachi flinched, Gintoki just glared at them. Hijikata looked down, and noticed the ice cream which had fall on his shoes. Kagura just gasped more at the sight. She was almost hyperventilating and apologized numerous times.

"Lick it" Hijikata said with an indifferent look

Kagura didn't move and stopped breathing at that. Gintoki reacted and placed himself in front of her, protecting her from the dark head view.

"She didn't do it on purpose and she apologized, maybe you could just forgive her." He said, indignant.

"If you are such a good friend, then lick it at her place. And I might forgive her."

If looks could kill, Hijikata would be dead. But Gintoki just went to his knee under the horrified looks of his friends, the amused one of the F4 except for Okita who just stared at him. He suddenly jumped upwards and threw his own ice cream to the bastard face, who didn't even react with the aftershock.

"This is for being a jerk" he concluded, took Kagura and Shinpachi by their hands and walked the opposite way.

Takasugi and Kamui began to burst into laughter and Okita chuckled

"What the fuck!" was the only thing Hijikata could uttered at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

True Friendship never dies

I really didn't remember well the drama, so i hope it wasn't too close of it. It's also an adaptation so of course it's gonna be different. Also, this is my personal point of view, so this is how I would see the evolution of Gintoki's situation, since he is everything but like in this school. I have a friend who is gay, and he is the sweetest, but I know it was sometimes hard for him at school. People can be really mean towards others just because they are different. I know what I'm talking about. But I don't worry, Gintoki is a warrior! Don't hesitate to leave comments ^^! I will not be able to publish until the 17th, so please be patient. Thanks for following me.

* * *

After that day, it became worse for Gintoki. People were more violent than before and didn't hesitate to attack him in groups. It was beginning to scare him, because he could really get hurt, but also because he could hurt someone badly, and that was out of the question. Shouyou-sensei would kill him if he learned one of his son get into a fight at school, and even if he didn't kill him, the disappointment, Gintoki was sure would be on his face, would make him guilty, to the point death would be merciful. It wasn't even a supposition, it was a fact. He wouldn't be able to survive through that. Taking two or three beating seemed much better. But the situation was becoming out of control too quickly.

'Look like Hijikata Toushiro really hates me now.'

Gintoki dashed again. He was in an even more pitiful state than yesterday, and his body was hurting at multiples places. He would be forced to answer some question tonight if he didn't try to clean his uniform again.

It was almost time for the school to close, he had a hard day and was trying erase it by washing his jersey. They didn't seem to want to stop that disturbing game, he couldn't hide it for much longer if they continued like this. Suddenly, Gintoki heard noises coming from outside the toilets. Was someone still here? He headed outside, and looked around when he saw 4 students running to him. 'They won't give up, right?' he thought. But something was different, and he decided to stay on guard just in case. They grabbed his arms, and threw him to the floor as he was trying to get them away from him. While he struggled, one of them took off his belt. Gintoki's mind just stopped at that.

'No fucking way!' He struggled even more, but it was almost impossible at the moment. They were pinning him on the floor, one of them using his body weight to immobilize him.

"Shut up and take it like the fag that you are!" one of them scream, as he was trying to take the silver head's pants off.

"Stop that!" Gintoki screamed as he panicked. He couldn't bear something like that. 'Someone please help me!'

"What do you think you are doing?" A calm voice was heard from the darkness of the school, stopping them instantly. As the man walked to them, his face was more discernible. And soon, Okita Sougo was standing in front of the assault, looking at them with an annoyed glare.

"I said what do you think you are doing?"

"We received orders from Hijikata-san to…" they tried with voices barely over a whisper.

"I don't care what he said, get out of my view! Now!"

They crawled back to the opposite of him and ran for their life. Gintoki sat back up and readjusted his clothes. His heart was beating much too fast and he was still trembling. He couldn't believe he was almost rape. So Hijikata bastard was ready to go to this extent. If Okita wasn't here, it would have finished really bad.

"Are you ok?" Gintoki heard at his right.

He turned to look at his savior but flinched away when this one extend his hand towards him. Okita stopped, and just looked at him. "You should calm your breathing."

Gintoki then noticed that he was hyperventilating. Well, could this situation really go worse?

"Th…Thank you" Gintoki said and after bowing his head, ran to the orphanage in the darkness of the night.

Great, he just shut his savior down and ran like a thief instead of showing him how much grateful he was. He would have to thanks him properly tomorrow.

"Gintoki, what happened to your face?" He heard Shouyou-sensei asked after he walked into his home.

His father was obviously worried. Well, Better and Better. At least, he wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Now, he fell mostly guilty.

"Nothing, just run into a street fight while coming back. It's ok, nothing important happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you don't have to worry so much, Shouyou-sensei, I can take care of myself."

"You obviously can't!"

"Like I said, it's nothing" Gintoki was almost screaming, and noticing it, closed his mouth. He was really deserving the award of Son of the year!

"Go to bed, you have to rest" Gintoki headed to his futon in the sleeping room, "Ah and Gintoki" He turned back, "You will washed the dojo's floor tomorrow as a punishment. Am I clear?"

Gintoki gulped and nodded. Shouyou-sensei was scary when he was angry, so he wisely went to bed. When Gintoki went to school the next morning, he was feeling really down. Yesterday's events were still on his day like vivid memories of a nightmare he couldn't chase out of his mind. It was not normal. He was feeling insecure, and was constantly on his guard, waiting for the slightest movement. When he heard his friend, he called them, trying to appear like nothing ever happen.

"Hey, good morning guys"

"Good morning" They sang.

The three of them headed to class, unaware of the eyes following them.

Hijikata was seriously annoyed as he kept an eye on the screen in front of him where he could see the new undesirable n°1 of Edai since a week now. He didn't know what to do and he was also embarrassed after he learned what happen yesterday. These guys didn't act on his orders. He asked them to scare the new victim, not to almost rape him. He was glad Okita intervened, even if they had a fight over that. It wasn't his fault, but he felt responsible, and he still remembered the stare Okita gave him. He was absolutely indignant. So what? Maybe with that, this guy would leave the school faster. He didn't have to stop. Happy with his conclusion, he went back to just watch the video in front of him.

When the three of them entered the school, Gintoki felt already better with his friends around him. He didn't think he could have done it alone. They went separately to their own locker. Gintoki stopped in front of his, and his eyes widened. A lot of words were covering the locker but the bigger one was FAG in big letters and in red. He just couldn't move. He heard his friends' voices and couldn't even proceed to stop them from looking. They called for him and when he didn't respond, they worriedly looked at the object of his shock and gasped. That was it? Now they were mocking his sexuality? He didn't move when people began to laugh and insult him. He didn't move ever when his friends, worried, try to make him snap out of it. He couldn't look at them and see the…the what? Rejection? Disappointment? He didn't know and didn't want to know, so he just ran, ignoring as they screamed his name, until he arrived to his class and saw the same word and others on the board and his desk. FAG, HOMO, PERVET, QUEER, POOF, BITCH. He couldn't take it anymore! This was too much! He ran away and didn't stop until he was at the same place he first saw Okita Sougo playing the violin. This place always felt safe and warm, he didn't really know why, but he felt better just being here. He had just lost, this was the win for the F4. 'Hope they are happy about it'. It wasn't really surprising for him to react that way, especially after yesterday. He had lost, but he couldn't just quit school and go home. Shouyou-sensei would be devastated. That was what they want, him on his knee, begging for them to forgive him. Should he just do it? Would that change anything? He didn't think so. Shinpachi was right. This school really was hell.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you idiot?" he heard a familiar voice said.

'This voice, it couldn't be…' Gintoki turned his head and saw them, the F4, in their entire splendor, coming here sneering at him like vultures would in front of a carcass. He didn't respond, mostly because he didn't know what to say. Hijikata was looking at him strangely too, and it was disturbing. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

He went to him and Gintoki, thinking he was going to beat him for not answering, couldn't help but tried to shield himself with his arms. Hijikata stopped at that and stared at him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you moron." He said as the other members joined him

Gintoki didn't move, he couldn't, he was actually afraid. He was still shocked and panicked. H didn't know how to react, he didn't know what to do. So he just sighed, he didn't want this situation to go on. He didn't want to lose his friends nor did he wanted to be expelled.

"Hey, are you listeni…"

"You won" Gintoki cut him

The F4 stared at each other, not sure what to say after that.

"What?"

"You won" he repeated, still not moving.

They were stopped by two voices screaming "Gintokiiiiiii!" and running towards them. The silver head's friends saw him, and went to his side, positioning themselves in front of him trying to protect him from the four other boys.

"Stop harassing him!" Shinpachi screamed at the top of his lungs, looking seriously irritated.

"Yeah, don't you have anything else to do? You are big boys, aren't you? Playing thug is just so pathetic." Kagura added with an angry stare.

"Guys…" Gintoki didn't know what to say to this, he didn't think they will still stay by his side after all the commotion. Saying he was surprise was an euphemism, but again he was not a really trusting person to begin with.

"Don't worry Gintoki, we got this." Kagura assured with a smile

"Exactly" Shinpachi completed

Gintoki smiled at that. They were still the same. It was a big relief.

"What are you doing here? It doesn't concern you!" Hijikata replied

"Well too bad for you, it actually concern us considering the fact that Gintoki is our friend and will always be."

"Guys…Thanks"

"You don't have to thank us" Shinpachi assured

"Don't doubt our friendship. You don't have to care about what they say. They are just idiots. Gintoki is still Gintoki and that's all there is to know. Let's go!" Kagura finished as she smiled.

They were really the best friends. "Looks like we have to go. Bye!" And they walked away together, leaving the F4 hanging.


	6. Chapter 6

Gintoki's come back

Thank you so much for your reviews. Firstly, I want to say that I'm really sorry but I had a lot of personal problems these last two months and this is why I didn't update earlier. I'm truly sorry; I know how annoying it can be to wait for an update. Secondly, I had a lot of people talking about Oboro. I don't especially know why. He is not really present in the anime. Maybe it's because of the manga, I don't know. But I will take your requests in consideration. Don't worry ^^. And thanks to the people who are currently following me. I hope you'll find that story interesting in the future too. Here is it!

* * *

The next day, Gintoki woke up, made breakfast like usual, and went to school after saying Good morning to everybody. Shouyou-sensei just smiled like usual. This morning was like every other ones. And yet, Gintoki was feeling a strange sense of foreboding, like he knew something was going to happen. It wasn't a déjà-vu impression, more like an intuition, and he didn't know what to think of it. Sure, it was logical after yesterday that he felt a little more on guard, but still…

'Well, now is not the time for question' he thought as he saw Edai. Really, this school was going to kill him, literally.

Kagura and Shinpachi were already waiting for him. 'I don't know what I did to deserve you, guys.'

"Hello Gin-chan"

"Gin-san, good morning"

"Hey Guys" He walked towards them and sighed when he saw other students looking at them and whispering to their friends some insults, surely.

Kagura and Shinpachi noticed it too, but it was the China girl who broke the silence first, "Well let's go, the people here looks like they are shitting their pants, and I don't want to wait the smell." She said with a serious face.

Gintoki and Shinpachi couldn't help but gap at her bluntness, before bursting in laughter. Well, she was right. Every student around them stopped their whispering to look at her with glares varying from indignant, to surprised and even ashamed.

"She is right Gin-san, let's go."Gintoki nodded and they took off in the direction of the class. When Gintoki arrived to his class, he wasn't really surprised to see the board and his desk covered in new threats and assertions that he had apparently slept with 20 men, was a man-whore etcetera, etcetera. It still stings, but he didn't need their approval, so he just grunted his teeth and sat down, not even bothering to erase anything. It wouldn't be really productive, people here thought like middle scholars, that wouldn't prevent them from writing new insults.

"Hey look who is still here!" Great, now the trio girls is coming to laugh at his misery. People in this school are seriously brain damaged and evil.

"Look at this, girls, the commoner is still here apparently. I don't know why you are so stubborn but it is vain. All the students already hate you, fag." The girl, Ana he remembered, sneered at him.

"Exactly! You shouldn't be here in the first place. What if people are contaminated by your homo sickness! Ah, disgusting! Just thinking about it gives me chills."

Gintoki actually snickered at that. "Don't worry, it is not contagious, but I don't know about idiocy, so can you please stay a step away from me at last. "

They looked at him contemptuously, "I wonder what your parents would think of you if they learn their son is a man-whore." They mocked.

Gintoki's expression darkened at that. Who do they think they were to talk like that? For rich children, their parents didn't educate them well. They were highly disrespectful. He didn't respond, he didn't have the courage to. People around them began to insult him with the usual. To be treat of man-whore when you didn't even have your first kiss, it was ridiculous. But that didn't mean he was immune to the pain of being call such names. So, he stood up and quit class in a hurry while the others were laughing their ass off, with an objective in mind, telling the principal responsible of this situation what he was thinking of him.

The F4 were watching the screens with vivid anticipation. Hijikata couldn't believe it but he actually felt bad about what happen. It wasn't the best way of winning a battle. He didn't care about the man's sexuality. It wasn't something important. Hell, they were people even stranger than that. And it's the 20th century, people needed to grow up. But it was essentially because of Gintoki's reaction the day before that he felt bad. The man looked like he was the one going to jump off a cliff and just thinking about it…he couldn't think about it. So he reflected on what happen these last two days: Gintoki was almost raped, beat to a pulp repeatedly, and insulted because of his sexuality. This game was going too far. He wanted the man to beg for forgiveness, not to commit suicide. And, he should really apologize about the rape attempt, even if it wasn't his order to begin with. As he reflected on the best way to be civil with the silver head, he heard Kamui as he said: "Hey look who just arrived!"

Every stare turned to the screen as Gintoki made his appearance at the school gate.

"I have to say, he really has some guts, coming here after everything that happened. It is that or he has a death wish. Or maybe he is a masochist and actually enjoys pain." Takasugi laughed and Kamui soon joined him.

"You saw him yesterday. I really don't think he "enjoys pain" as you put it." Okita barked angrily. Everyone stopped at that and turned to him.

"Hey calm down, remember? This is just a game." Kamui said. It actually had the exact opposite effect because Okita looked absolutely murderous. The others flinched at that. Okita angry is always bad news. Well anyone in the F4 angry is bad news. But the light brown head was usually so calm. It was extremely rare for him to be this pissed.

"This wasn't a game since a long time ago. You know very well what happen. What can you say to this? Treating someone like that is just inhuman. He is not a toy you can play with!"

"Sougo, I think you are too attached to him. He won't be in this school for long after all. This is what Toushi wanted, right?" Takasugi commented.

"You didn't saw it. You weren't actually there assisting at it!" Okita shouted back

Hijikata didn't reply to that, for the simple reason that he didn't know what to say. Okita sighed before hearing screams from the screens. So they turned back to watching the undesirable n°1. Gintoki was apparently in his class, and well, they were going too far with that. Even Kamui didn't agree "Oh my, they really are not leaving him a single pause. It's the first time that the students are so violent."

But what surprised them the most was Gintoki's calm behavior. 'He knew this would happen.' Hijikata thought. 'Well, no shit Sherlock! Seriously!' The trio approached him and began their usual bragging. It was really intense; girls can be so evil when they want. Gintoki didn't seem to take them seriously. But then, they went to his parents. Even Takasugi growled at that. "They really are going too far. We should stop this!"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Okita defended, and no one argued for once.

Gintoki went still on the screen and the F4 hold their breath. Hijikata couldn't take his eyes elsewhere; they were on the screen, waiting for the silver head, waiting for his reaction. Was…Was Gintoki trembling just now? The girls were evilly smirking "These bitches!" Hijikata couldn't help but shout. Suddenly, Gintoki stood up and began to run out of the class. Oh shit! Where would he go? The leader didn't even know how to apologize properly.

"Oopsy daisy." Kamui sang, breaking the silence, "Hum, guys…judging by the screens, he is coming here."

"What?" Hijikata asked as the door of their room was suddenly opened, making them jump. They turned to see Gintoki, looking absolutely furious. Ok, if Okita was scary when he was angry, Gintoki was terrific. He ran towards them and stopped in front of Hijikata who didn't even have the time to react. And as suddenly as he burst the door opened, he punched Hijikata in the face. The dark head found himself on the floor, with a slightly bleeding nose. The others couldn't react, and just stood at their place, watching the exchange. Gintoki took a long breath before speaking.

"I'm not a man-whore. I know you hate my guts as much as I hate yours, believe me. But I'm not a slut. I may be a fag, that doesn't make me a beast in heat. If you don't understand, well it must be that you have a fucking problem. Or maybe you are just homophobic. In this case, it's just pathetic to attack a man because you don't think like him. Wake up, you are not a god, I'm not going to go to all four and agree to everything you say, you asshole. It's also quite laughable, to accuse a man of whoring himself, when said man didn't even had his first kiss yet. You can call me what you want. Homo, fag, queer, limp wrist, I don't fucking care. But I never slept with anyone nor did I sell my body. So, open the fucking six codes if you need confirmation. I can love anybody I want. It's not a retarded and a crazy school that is gonna dictate how I should live my life!"

Nobody added anything to that. They were all speechless. Gintoki breathed hard. He was almost sweating with all the energy he spent in his monologue. But he was happy about it. He needed it, just for all this anger to be blurted out. He felt better now. He didn't have anything else to say, so he just walked towards the door and left.

Kamui whistled and broke by the same way the tension in the room. "Well, he was really angry at you, right?"

"Yeah… A true beast. A very interesting true beast!" Hijikata smirked.

The others F4 looked at each other with incomprehension.

"Ok, why is he smirking? I don't think Toushi has Masochistic tendencies so why does he look happy when he was just beaten?" Takasugi asked, lost in front of his friend.

"You don't understand, do you, Shin? Ah… Children!" the leader sighed, still smiling.

"Ok, I'm totally lost too, so can you explain?" Kamui looked at the dark head like he had finally lost his mind. Well with the punch he received, that may be the case.

"He is so interesting that I will personally take care of him. I'm really a nice guy, doing him such an honor. Wait for me, Sakata Gintoki. I will make you fall for me!" he began to laugh crazily.

"Ok, I think we should bring him to the hospital, what do you think?" Takasugi whispered to Kamui and Okita. They nodded encouraged by their leader's strange behavior.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital, Shin. I fell great today."

"We still don't understand where that sudden excitation from your part is coming from." Okita said, with interrogative eyes.

"Ok, ok. We are going to change the game." Hijikata concluded. Okita reacted instantly.

"No, we are not. I told you Toushi, this is not something we should pursue."

"Calm down, Sougo. What I mean is that I don't want to continue harassing the bastard."

"So, what do you want?" Kamui intervened.

"You'll see."

Gintoki came back in class after his little excursion to the F4's HQ, refreshed and relax, and just sat at his desk without looking at anyone. As soon as he entered the room, they began chatting among themselves "What? He is still here?" "Where did he go?" "He looks happy, doesn't he?" He didn't give them much thought as the teacher began his lessons. Ah, hopefully, this day wouldn't be too long. But now that his anger problem was resolved, it didn't really matter to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Presentation: Meet Shouyou-sensei

When Gintoki went to work this day after school, he was relieved. He didn't care what the school or the students thought of him. The only opinions he cared about were his friend's ones. And they didn't reject him. At least, now they knew. He should actually be grateful to this F4. IT was a heavy weight out of his shoulders. But he also knew that, tomorrow coming, the school will make his day a living hell again, if not ten times worse, and he was really sensitive about his sexuality. It wasn't the first time people said mean things to him because he was gay. But so many people at the same time… It was just too much. Well, he would have to deal with that.

"Gintoki, are you alright? You seemed extremely preoccupied for a while. Is everything okay at school? "Katsura cut him of his thought

Gintoki turned to his boss, who was looking at him with a worried face, as was the beautiful blond girl who was wearing a dark kimono. Today, there was also Tsukuyo, his friend who he met thanks to Katsura. She wasn't really the talkative type, but she always listened to him when he needed it. He took him some time to noticed he was asked a question and Katsura was waiting for an answer

"Yes everything is totally alright!" The silver head replied, trying to sound joyful.

The other man didn't look like he bought it "Don't you dare try to fool me. You had a mood since a week ago. Should I talk to Shouyou-sensei about this?"

'Damn, he is really observant when he wants it'

"No, it's just… It took me some time to adapt myself. It's new for me. But now I'm ok. I even made two really great friends."

"Ok, but if you have a problem or even something on your mind, you know you can come and talk to me."

"Yes I know"

Katsura sighed; well at least he had tried. Gintoki resumed the patisserie he was preparing. Tsukuyo looked at him, concerned and absolutely not convinced. "What is it Gintoki? What is concerning you like this?"

"Nothing, don't worry" he just smiled, although he knew that wouldn't work with her. Because she wasn't talkative, she was really observant, and knew him by heart now.

"Gintoki, after that you can go home." The chief informed

"Ok"

When Gintoki finished, he heard the door opened. He raised his head and saw his friend in front of the bakery. 'How did they know where I am working?'

"Hello here, can we buy a cake please?" Kagura said with a little smile, and big eyes.

Gintoki smirked at that. He didn't know this two since very long, but he knew them long enough to guess that Kagura's mouth was watering in front of the cakes. This girl could eat 10 times what he was habitually eating for lunch. It was impressive! "Yes, let me advice you. I would recommend you this." He said while showing a patisserie with raspberries. This is an isaphan, a creation of Pierre Hermé, a well known French chef. It is made of macaroons, litchis, roses and raspeberries."

"Whoua!" they stood gasping in front of the cake, which looked absolutely delicious.

They were suddenly interrupted when Katsura came stand next to Gintoki and pursued, "This realization is actually different from the original, she had been readapt by a young chef really promising" He smirked as Gintoki blushed

"Who?" Shinpachi asked, even more interested now

"He is in front of you!"

Gintoki was a red as a tomato when the two young students turned their eyes to him.

"You made this?" Kagura asked

"Euh…Yeah"

"Whoa, I'm surprised, it is so beautiful." She added, with stars in her eyes. Count on food to take Kagura into the galaxy.

"Thanks" Gintoki replied, a little embarrassed but also quite proud. It took him some time to be able to master the art of dessert's confection. It was an achievement, if even a small one.

"I think Kagura-chan made her choice."

"Yeah, I will take this one please"

Gintoki nodded and turned to Shinpachi, "And I will take a flan please."

"All right, Gintoki, I'm going to take care of it, so take a pastry too and you can eat it with your friend" Katsura said, surprising Gintoki. The silver head smile and nodded, "Ok, I will take a strawberry puff, please. Thank you again, Katsura-san."

"Oh it's nothing." When he came with the pastry ready, he acquiesced to the two new clients, "So you are Gintoki's friends. My name is Katsura. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hi Katsura-san, my name is Shimura Shinpachi, and this is Kagura."

The blond girl advanced towards them and extended her hand that they shook," I'm Tsukuyo, you can call me Tsuki"

"Hi Tsuki" They both saluted

"Shimura… Ah, so did you sister liked her birthday cake?" Katsura asked

"Yeah, thank you very much"

"It's nothing. Take care"

"Bye" and so they were leaving.

"Gin-chan?" Kagura called the silver head. He was used to it, but she usually said it only when he was the three of them.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your house?" She timidly asked, and Shinpachi turned to the silver head with a serious face.

Gintoki thought about it. He didn't see why not. "Ok" He simply replied.

They walked until they stopped in front of the orphanage. Kagura and Shinpachi knew about it. Gintoki told them some time ago, and they listened with attention, because they knew he wasn't the type to confide in other people. But since that time, they secretly wanted to meet this man, who was Gintoki's father figure, and seemed so admirable, capable, and nice.

Gintoki knocked on the door, and a little boy with disheveled brown hair opened it.

"Gin-ni" he exclaimed with a cheerful face

"Hey Seita, how are you?"

"Fine… Who are this two people?"

They are friends of mine. This is Kagura, and this is Shinpachi". "Hi!" "Hello"

"Hello, I'm Seita. Please enter. Sensei is in the dojo."

Gintoki nodded and turned to them as they gave their agreement. They went to the dojo, and Gintoki went to his knee and knocked on the door. "Sensei, I have brought some friends with me today."

They heard a calm voice behind the door, "Gintoki? You can enter with your friends."

Gintoki opened the sliding door and informed the others they could enter. They went into the room used for training and saw Shouyou-sensei sitting by the window, smiling at them. There like a strange aura around him, that was warm and comforting. Kagura and Shinpachi were immediately at ease. They sat in seiza in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"So, you are Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-kun, I suppose?" They nodded, "Well, I'm really please to finally meet you. I'm Yoshida Shouyou, Gintoki's teacher and surrogate father. I'm also the head of this orphanage. Gintoki never stop talking about you, so I may know you quite well." He said with a smirk as Gintoki flushed in embarrassment when the china girl and the brown hair man turned to him with a knowing smile.

"The pleasure is for us. I'm Shimura Shinpachi and this is Kagura" they saluted

"I'm so happy that Gintoki met two fine young people like you. He never was the sociable kid, always saying he didn't need friends. And when he met you, he was always so joyfully talking about you two. It was quite a refreshing sight. I was beginning to be worried, but it looks like he finally was able to socialize."

"Oh yeah, he was really nice, we got along very fast. He is really a great friend"

Ok, Gintoki was red like a tomato and looked like he was pleading his friends to put an end at his misery. Seeing this, they smirked. The little foxes!

"Shouyou-sensei" The silver samurai pouted, and it was such a cute sight, that Kagura couldn't help but take a picture with her phone.

"Hey, delete this" he screamed, not happy having someone taking pictures of him without his authorization.

"No way" She responded, and chuckled while she showed Shinpachi, who was smiling like an idiot, the picture. Shouyou-sensei began to laugh. It was the future he was hoping for Gintoki when he first adopted him. To be open enough with other people to call them friends and show sides of him he never showed anyone else. They stopped at this. It was quite a sight too, seeing Gintoki's father laughing. Looks like the old adage is true; Like Father like son.

"I'm really glad for you Gintoki. About that, how is school going for the three of you?"

At that moment, the air suddenly turned cold. Shouyou was taken aback. "What is it children? Did I say something wrong?"

Kagura and Shinpachi turned to Gintoki and, as their eyes met, the two friends understood immediately. Gintoki didn't tell his father. No reason to introduce a problem to someone who was obviously still in the dark for a reason. So the thought that came to them was why? Why wouldn't he tell him, when it was obvious when he came back with his uniform torn, looking like he was in a gang fight? Gintoki was the first one to regain the power of speech

"It's nothing, just that the others students were a little less friendly today"

"What do you mean?" Shouyou asked, worry covering his face. Kagura and Shinpachi were looking at the exchange, and it was clear that if his father was this worried over the students being "less friendly", he would react really badly to the knowing of his son getting daily bullied.

"There was a chemical experiment we did in class, and Shinpachi blew the class up by inadvertence. So they were quite angry at him." Gintoki invented and it was a believable excuse to explain their behavior. Shinpachi didn't seem to agree, but when he saw the look in Gintoki eyes, he retreated and played his part, "Yes, exactly." He tried to laugh

"I see. You should be more careful, Shinpachi-kun. But at least, it is not like someone was hurt."

"No, you don't have to worry Sensei. They will forget everything before tomorrow arises." He paused and smiled. "I'm going to take them to the backyard; we are going to have some afternoon snack."

"I understand. Enjoy." He smiled

They moved to the garden at the back of the orphanage and Gintoki gave everyone his snack. Kagura and Shinpachi were observing him, and knew he knew it. It had seemed easy for him to come with a suitable excuse. It didn't look like it was the first time that this situation happened. Considering the fact that Shouyou didn't know anything, it wasn't surprising. They wondered how many times Gintoki had to lie to his father, and be guilty about it, because he was always so selfless and just couldn't share his problem with other people. The silver head didn't change as much as his father would have like him to. They were determined to change that. But it was still strange. Gintoki wouldn't have put him in the dark like this normally. After all, he talked to them about it. Sure, they knew his situation, but he was still quite open. But Shouyou didn't look like he knew even the most little thing about it. No, there was something behind this silence, they were sure of it. It was Kagura who spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell him? And before, you answer, I know why you didn't. What I mean is why didn't you even share some information about it? You make the school looks like its heaven when we all know its hell especially for you. "

She looked angry, or maybe annoyed. Yes, annoyed. Gintoki knew he couldn't escape that one. And they had a right to know, after all, they were his friends.

"Well, it's quite the story." He sighed, "When Shouyou-sensei adopted me, I didn't know but he was sick. He has a heart disease. Most specifically, it is a valvular disease. When he got too strongly emotional, his blood flow is more important, which cause Hypertension, and damaged even more the heart's valves. He has a treatment, but this is not something you can cure just like that. You can live with it, without straining your body and heart too much."

Shinpachi and Kagura's eyes widened at this revelation. They began to connect the dots. It was mysterious, why Gintoki never fought back even though he was more than capable to stand his ground. If he were to fight back, the F4 would make sure he was expulsed from school, or that he would get even more problems. His Sensei would have to know and it would be dangerous for his health. It was logical. The only thing that could oblige Gintoki to play the punching bag without even more than a humpf would be his father.

"Before, I was home-schooled. We don't have a lot of money like you can see and I needed to help in my own way, so I began to work at the bakery with Katsura and Tsukuyo. When I was accepted in that school, Shouyou-sensei looked so happy, I just couldn't say no. What kind of son would I be, if I wasn't even able to make my father happy? So I just agreed. I didn't know it would take such a turn of event"

"We understand" It was Shinpachi who said it, because Kagura looked like she was going to protest with misty eyes.

They finished their pastries talking about simple things and finally it was time for Kagura and Shinpachi to go back.

"See you tomorrow" they said to each other as Gintoki closed the door with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

An excursion, what else ?

Hey guys, so here i am again with two new chapters. I want to apologize a new time, but this year is going to truly be a challenge for me so please be nice and wait for the updates. Thanks for the reviews. I know the story is going slowly, but well, i'm gonna change it quite a bit. Not really interresting to tell the same thing than the drama. Thanks for following me. And as you say it in French ; Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gintoki joined Kagura and Shinpachi after his last class, finally the day wasn't so bad. He even gave a little lesson to the Hijikata asshole.

"Hey, Gin-chan, you look better." Kagura noticed with a smile, "Something good happened?"

They were looking at him expectantly, so he replied with a wink "It's a secret!"

"Ah, you are so unfair Gin-chan, share a little of your happiness with us too."

"Kagura-chan, calm down. I'm happy for you Gin-san."

They walked together to the school's entrance before Kagura stopped them by exclaiming: "By the way, Gin-san, did you heard about the school's excursion?"

"Hum… no?"

"We are going on a boat!" She beamed

"We are actually going on a cruise liner to be more specific. The school organizes this kind of excursion every year. "

"Ah… I see."

"Yeah, yeah, so are you going too? It's is gonna be so fun." She was just too cute when she was excited, and it made Gintoki smile.

"I'm sorry, guys, I don't think I will be able to come."

They stopped smiling suddenly and looked depressed, "But why?" Kagura asked, with a pout.

"Because of the funds. We don't have the money for that and I can't spend it like this."

Their looked like they now understood. "But Gin-san, maybe we can…" Shinpachi tried but Gintoki cut him.

"No, it's ok, really. Anyway, I wouldn't have felt at my place. It would have been awkward, don't you think?"

"It's not true, the others are just idiots. We are so glad you are not like them Gin-chan" Kagura protested.

"Thanks, really." Gintoki smiled

The two younger sighed. "Ok, we understand" Shinpachi said

"It's just such a shame" Kagura added, clearly disappointed.

The bunch of stalker…hum, hum… The F4 I mean, were like always watching Gintoki while he was discussing with his friends. When Hijikata heard their conversation, he smirked.

"That's it!" He laughed

The three others turned to him. Hijikata seemed to be happier since he was punch in the face by the silver head, and they didn't understand why. They were no reason to be happy about being punch. But trying to understand their leader seemed mission impossible.

"What is it?" Okita tried to ask, already sure that the answer to his question will be…

"Guys, you seriously don't understand anything. Pff." And he began to laugh again.

Okita sighed, Kamui and Takasugi just shrugged. He seemed happy, that was the most important. Even if he looked like an arrogant bastard to everyone, they knew it was just a façade. When he was a child, Hijikata was always lonely, and never really had the warmth of a true family around him. So he just set up barriers around himself, afraid to be disappointed a new time. It was a mechanism of defense, but because of his untrusting nature, he began to despise the other children and student, who had what he hadn't.

"Guys, listen, I have an idea" They stood at attention waiting for him, "We are going to invite silver perm with us on the school excursion!"

They gaped at him. "But, did you just listen to what he said? He can't pay it" Kamui informed

"Of course he can't pay it; he wouldn't be able to afford that school in normal conditions. So I'm going to pay his place. I'm really too generous." He smirked

They gave up, having no hope of reasoning him when he was in this state.

"Kagura, Shinpachi" Gintoki called with a smile. He was on the roof after the class ended, waiting for his friends to begin lunch time.

"Hey, Gin-chan. So, how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well. They just stared at me like they wanted to kill me, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's not a good thing, Gin-san." Shinpachi sweat-dropped

"Haha, yeah, I suppose so." Gintoki replied

"Here you are, the idiotic trio" they heard a voice behind them and turned around to come across the F4, with their leader smirking maliciously.

"What is it? You've got a problem you can't solve by yourself? Mama is so disappointed in you. I didn't raise you like this, right Papa?" Kagura began to play and turned to Gintoki, indicating him to follow.

"Ah… Yes, such a bad son. He will surely become a delinquent in the future. Oh Mama, what are we gonna do?" He pleaded as Kagura sniffed audibly.

Hijikata couldn't react with such a turn of event, so he just stood gaping at the scene, while Kamui and Shinsuke roared with laughter and Okita and Shinpachi chuckled.

"Didn't you hear what your Mama said Toushi?" Kamui asked with teary eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. Gintoki and Kagura joined him

"Shut up!" Hijikata barked to all of them.

"Ah, that was great. You guys are awesome!" Kamui responded

"Haha…Thank you I suppose" Gintoki answered with new embarrassment after the laughter leaved him.

"Well, you really can't be serious even for a second, you bunch of idiots." Hijikata snarled angrily. He took a deep breath and followed, "Anyway, I came here to give you this, Sakata Gintoki. " He informed and stretched his hand which contained a letter.

Gintoki looked at it, but made no movement. After what happened this last week, he was definitely more cautious around the F4. He didn't know what they wanted, but it couldn't be something good. Watching his face distorted in discomfort, Hijikata reacted. "What are you waiting? Just take it!"

Gintoki still made no move. It was becoming awkward. Kagura and Shinpachi shared a look in mutual understanding. The brown hair boy closed the gap, reached out his hand and took the letter under Gintoki's and the F4 stare. Hijikata seemed angry at that conclusion but didn't comment. Shinpachi opened the letter to discover a ticket for the school excursion, his eyes widened as did Gintoki's and Kagura's. Hijikata smirked

"I thought you wouldn't be able to pay for it, so in my great generosity, I decided to pay your journey. So you can go with your friends." He looked absolutely content with himself.

Gintoki didn't know what to say to that. But, of course… "What's the catch?" He asked

The F4 seemed surprised at his reaction, especially Hijikata who was waiting for some form of acknowledgment. Did he doubt him that much? He sighed. "A little Thank you would be nice"

"In this case, thank you very much" Gintoki couldn't believe himself, but he bowed at him by reflexes. He was red as a tomato when he raised his head in front of the shocked expressions of his friends, the amused ones of the F4 and the interrogative one of Hijikata. Well, it was Shouyou sensei's fault. He learned to show his acknowledgment this way.

Hijikata cleared his throat, embarrassed. "You're welcome." He answered, "Well good bye." And they took off.

Ok that was strange. OK that was an euphemism. Ok Gintoki was totally lost. It was Kagura that called his head back on earth. "Gintoki, it's cool, right? Now you can come with us."

"Yeah" He couldn't help but smile. "Let's go".


	9. Chapter 9

Let's announce the News!

Hi everyone, how are you doing? Ok so I deeply apologize. I know it has been a long time since I published the chapter 8 and I was so busy, I couldn't really afford to write, even for Christmas weeks. I'm actually bi-licensing in France. So it's a lot of work. And when I had the time to write, I didn't want to because I was so stressed. Well, this is finish, I had a good first semester and I did well so I was happy I could write again. I needed it.

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm happy people are reading my story. I missed Gintoki so much it was hard. Ah, and for those of you who don't know, there is a new anime called Osomatsu-san and it's hilarious. You have to watch it! If you liked Gintama, watch Osomatsu-san! And I hope you all know One punch man but if you don't watch it too. It's a really great shonen anime which is also funny most of the time because of the paradox between the exaggeration of the dramatic in the different situations and the way Saitama just handle it. He is so cool. Might be my favorite anime character after Levi and Gintoki.

Enjoy ^^

This was a totally new level of new. Gintoki was currently working at the bakery with Tsukuyo, thinking back at what happened a moment ago, when they were still in school. He didn't know why Hijikata suddenly had this burst of generosity, but he was still glad about it. It's not like he felt he owned the bastard. Not at all. After all what happened, it was normal for him to do such an action. He didn't even apologize. Still, Gintoki was feeling grateful. He knew he shouldn't, but… He couldn't help it.

"Gintoki." Someone called. "Gintoki"

He woke from his daydream and turned his head to Tsukuyo. "What is it?"

"You're ok? You were spacing out for a long time. You are sure everything is alright?" The mother hen Tsukuyo asked with a worried face.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is perfectly fine. Actually, I feel really well right now" He smiled.

"It's true, you look better. Something great happened?"

"You could say that"

"Is that so? I wonder what happened…" She was looking at him with the stare that means 'I'm listening so tell me all your secrets. Now!'

"Well, nothing much. Let's say a friend generously paid my ticket for the school trip. I'm just glad I can go with Kagura-chan and Shinpachi-kun. That's all." And that was all. Nothing else mattered, not even the flustered feeling Gintoki had in his heart every time he thought about Hijikata. Why was he suddenly nice with him when he hated him? How could he even be considerate to a normal human being? The silver head didn't know. He was lost in his thoughts when he was interrupted by Tsukuyo clearing her throat.

"Hum, Gintoki." She looked surprised and at the same time uncomfortable, "You… You are blushing."

"Ah…ok" he didn't know how to react at that so he just tried to hide his face with his hair, "Sorry"

"No it's not a problem, it's just not something you see every day." She smirked, "now I'm really curious about what you were thinking a minute ago."

"…"

"Gintoki, I wonder… Are you perhaps becoming a man?"

"Wh….What? The… What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I'm not an idiot. I know how it works. It's normal, you are teenager after all. And with the hormones…" Her smirk widened

"Absolutely not. I don't know what made you think that, but you are in the wrong."

"And please tell me what I'm thinking about." She was almost chuckling, proof that she was playing with him. Ok, if she wanted to play that game.

"There is nothing to tell. What is it? Are you looking for a way to entertain your imagination? And what about you Tsukuyo? You are not a teenager anymore… I wonder…"

It was her turn to blush. One for each. It's a draw. She seemed to consider giving the game up. Good timing, Katsura-san decided for her. "It's getting late. Let's call it a day. I think we are all tired… Am I interrupting something?" He remarked, noticing the strange atmosphere. The both of them shacked their head. "Ok… So good work and see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" they replied, Tsukuyo sighing in relief.

Gintoki went back home, trying to figure how to announce his future journey to his father. He really should have thought about it.

"Hey guys, it's me. I'm back." He said as he entered the orphanage. A second after, he heard footsteps running towards him and was welcomed by three little head. The first one was Seita, the second a little girl with white hair and golden eyes named Shiro, and the other was a little brown head girl named Amy.

"Gintoki ni-chan, okaeri."

"Tadaima" he replied with a smile, "where is Shouyou-sensei?"

"In the kitchen with Hinowa-san"

Gintoki nodded, and went to the kitchen. "I'm back."

"Okaeri Gintoki" They replied, "How was your day?"

"It went well. Great day, actually. I need to talk to you about something tonight."

"Huh, what is it? Something happened?" Shouyou seemed suddenly distressed and Gintoki was fast to reassure him,

"No, nothing bad. It's just… I'm going on a school trip with my friends the day after tomorrow. I want to ask for your permission. Ah, and the trip is already paid by a … friend of mine you could say, and of course you don't have to worry, everything is taking care of, and…"

"Gintoki, calm down." His father stopped him. Hinowa was chuckling to herself, while Gintoki was blushing in embarrassment. "You don't have to worry, I agree with that trip. You can go and bond with your friends. That's a good opportunity to make some memories of your youth."

"Y…yes. Thank you Sensei." He smiled, "I'm going to put my things in my room. I'll come back in 5 minutes." They nodded

"Well, isn't it great news? Your baby is finally opening up to the rest of the world. I was becoming worried about him." Hinowa added after Gintoki left

"Yes, I'm glad too. He has to learn to live for himself. I know that he had to mature soon, and was obliged to be responsible at a young age because of me. If I wasn't here, maybe…"

"If you weren't here, Gintoki wouldn't be able to smile like this and leave like he wants to." Hinowa cut him, unhappy with such a turn of event. One of the common points of the father and the son is their guilt feeling. "You know he needs you as much as you need him. When you found him, he was lost, without any goal and hope. So I can't let you feel guilty about taking Gintoki in charge."

"It's not that Hinowa and you know it. I'm still restraining him in a way. He feels responsible of me. But it's not his role. It is mine. The parent should take care of his child and not the other way. Because of me…"

"He has two marvelous friends and a great family. I don't think you understand. It's not a question of charge or role. He takes care of you because he loves you and wants to do it. That's all." Seeing his doubt, she sighed, "Yoshida, I'm sure you don't want to make Gintoki feel unhappy right? So don't say this kind of things to him. It will make him cry that you have such an opinion of yourself."

He nodded, knowing she was right even if he didn't agree with everything. "Thank you Hinowa, you are a great help. What will we do without you?"

"Nothing. You men are such incapable creatures when you don't have a woman to help you find your way."

"Haha. You are right."

"I'm always right"

They heard footsteps and knew it was Gintoki. "Here I am" he announced. "So what do you and the little monsters want for dinner?"

"Oh Gin-ni, I want the yellow thing that is so good and soft." Amy asked, jumping in his arms for good measure.

"I want the same" Shiro whispered with her indescribable and captivating eyes. Seita nodded his agreement.

"You want omerice, right?"

"Yeah, that. It's so good" They began to talk about how delicious this plate was, making the adults smile in knowing.

"Is it okay for you two?" He asked addressing Shouyou and Hinowa. They confirmed and he went to the kitchen in order to prepare the diner. Family dinners at the orphanage were always in the same warm and cozy atmosphere that leaves everyone in peace for the night and the next day to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Ready?

The morning came, and with it the excitement, anticipation, and nervousness in Gintoki raised. It was the big day of the school trip, if you could call a cruise a school trip. It wasn't something you usually do with your school. Well for most of the school. Off course Edai had to be different. It wasn't even surprising anymore. Ok big lie, it was still surprising. But in the actual context, the situation didn't seem impossible or out of place. Nor that it was easier to accept that he was actually going on a sort of cruise… I mean a cruise…Ok, Gintoki was just realizing.

He was glad Kagura and Shinpachi were going to come with him, he wouldn't have been able to do it alone. But it felt more confident with the two around him. Not surprising. They were easy going, the best friends ever since they didn't leave him behind after everything he put them through. He was maybe naïve to some point but he wasn't an idiot. He knew, even though they didn't talk about it, that he wasn't the only one to receive deathly glares and threats. But they were still sticking with him. He was truly grateful for that, because he didn't know what he would have done, have they not be here to support him.

Well, actually, it looks like things were progressing. He didn't know what to think about the F4s and especially Hijikata's behavior, but the leader of this school didn't look like he despised him enough to order his death anymore. Well, he wasn't sure about that, after all he was almost rape on Hijikata's orders. So maybe not his death, but he definitely wanted to damage him in a certain way, and as most permanently as possible. Yeah, he almost forgot that, after yesterday. Hijikata hated him enough to do that and he was sure he still hated him enough to do it again.

Gintoki was suddenly feeling dejected. How could he forget that? He shouldn't feel happy about this trip, since it was mostly another way to hurt him. How, he didn't know. But Hijikata must have prepared something, he had to be careful and not let his feeling get to him. Yeah, easier said than done! Just a minute ago, he was thinking about just how great Hijikata was… Ok, he didn't thought that just right now. Impossible! No way! Not even a possibility! The embarrassment!

This internal conflict pursued as Gintoki blushed because of the embarrassment he was feeling, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with the rapidity of Flash, ready to attack whoever was behind him if needed. When he saw Shinpachi, he calmed himself and smiled.

"Hey Shinpachi-kun" Gintoki said

"Hey Gin-san… What's wrong? You look tense. And what was that just now, I didn't see you move at all." Shinpachi asked, confused and surprised by such a reaction coming from the sweet boy.

"Ha… It's nothing, I was just thinking about something and you caught me of gard so I kind of panicked."

"You don't have to panic, everything is alright. But you really seem tensed… Something happened?"

"No, don't worry."He smiled, trying is best to appear appeased. But looking at Shinpachi's face, he known he wasn't fooling him at all. Gintoki sighed. When did he get so easy to read? This was not a good thing; he should be used to have to hide his feeling, with all that happened. And why was that affecting so much? He thought he came to term with what happened and took it with hindsight. But it seemed like he wasn't done with it. Great! He really didn't need to become somber right now. That was nothing, he was just overreacting… And at the same time, he knew he wasn't. It's normal for someone to feel insecure and scared after being almost rape. But still… He wasn't going to let it spoil his trip with his friends. So he tried to change the subject.

"Do you Know where Kagura is?"

"No, I still haven't seen her. I texted her to know when she will be here and she said she will arrive in 5 minutes. She should be here now." Shinpachi answered, still looking at Gintoki in a way that said 'ok I'm dropping it for now but if you want to talk about it, I'm here.' Gintoki understood right away. He smiled, thankful again for such great friends.

"Hey guys" Speak of the devil!

"Hey Kagura-chan" they welcomed her

"Great day, right? Shinpachi, before I forget, thanks for the documents yesterday."

"You're welcomed."

"Still, sorry I will take better notes next time"

"Yeah… Of course, I'm so trusting you.

"What? Shinpachi, how can you say such things? Glasses should be more polite!"

"What the links?" Shinpachi cringed

Kagura laughed. Gintoki who assisted the entire scene in silence couldn't help but also chuckled. Shinpachi looked outraged, which was even funnier.

"Haha… By the way, what are you talking about?" The silver head questioned.

"Shinpachi send me the History's lessons yesterday because I couldn't follow the class." Kagura explained

"Couldn't? Pff. More like wouldn't! She was sleeping while the teach was talking. Because of her, I was disputed too. I couldn't believe it. She wouldn't wake up!" Shinpachi whined

"How can you say that! Don't trust him Gin-chan. It's because the lesson so annoying and her voice was so boring. You understand what I mean right?!" Kagura looked at him with a stare that said 'be careful about what you answer.' Shinoachi turned to him and gave him the same look. Ok, he was used to such a situation, but last time it happened, the persons before him were two little girls.

"Uhh… Off course. But I think you should still try it so Shinpachi wouldn't be grounded."

Kagura sighed, she knew Gintoki was right. "Yeah, you're right. I will , I don't really have a choice. I wouldn't like to phone Shinpachi everyday anyway."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"Nothing Shinpachi, don't worry… While I think about it, can I have your phone Gin-chan?" She asked

Shinpachi turned to him, excited. "Yeah, me too! When I think about it, I never saw you used it."

"Well, that's because I don't have one." The silver head answered

They gaped in shock at him. Gintoki, embarrassed, scratched his hair. Was it so bad not to have a phone? Ok maybe, nowadays, it must be not really common for someone Gintoki's age not to have a phone. But well, he couldn't really spend his money in every little thing, and he didn't need it before, considering he was homeschooled. The first one who seemed to recover was Kagura.

"Ok, so it's obvious we need to buy you one. You will need it in the future. And I want your number!"

"Yeah, she is right Gin-san. I can't believe we didn't notice it before." Gintoki nodded

"I agree. Well let's go boys! We have a cruise to enjoy!"


End file.
